Tales of an Elvin Girl
by Angelheart17
Summary: Anika knows nothing about her self. She wanders from place to place with out any menories at all. She comes to Isalia at the time of the oracle and you can probely guess. Colloyd, Sheelos, Gensea, and my own ocxoc pairing, Anikol!
1. it begins

**Hi, I'm Angelheart17. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. Flames are accepted.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing. **

Anika sat at her desk. She was so bored. But she did ask for it when she told the teacher she wanted to study, so it was her fault.

She looked down at her drawing. She was supposed to be taking notes, but doing this was a lot more entertaining. And she drew best when her models stood still.

She looked at the person she was drawing. Lloyd Irving had fallen asleep again, this time holding a bucket of water in each hand. How he did that, she would never know.

Almost done, she just had to finish coloring his hair. Professor Raine was lecturing about the Kharlon war. She understood absolutely none of it.

Done. She looked through her sketchpad. She had drawn a lot these past few days. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Frank, Phidra, Dirk, the Mayor (with a mustache and glasses), and Noishe.

Anika breathed in the fresh smell of the schoolhouse. Wood, paper, ink, textbooks…blended together to make a perfect scent. It was so nice and warm in the classroom. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, her head liked resting on the desk…Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

_She was having a weird dream. She was flying through the sky, above the clouds. A voice started taking,_

"_**Once upon a time, there exited a giant tree, that was the source of Mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take it place."**_

_She had broken through the clouds and looked upon the beautiful scenery. The green, rolling hills, the crystal clear rivers and lakes…how she loved Slyverant. The voice was specking again._

"_**Grieving over the lose, the goddess disappeared into the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict; 'You must wake me, for if I shall sleep, the world shall be destroyed.' The angels bore the chosen one, who headed toward the tower that reached up unto the heavens."**_

_She was headed to a village that looked a lot like Isalia. The exact building was identical to the schoolhouse. The voice felt the need to have the last word._

"_**And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."**_

"Lloyd Irving, Wake Up! Lloyd!" shouting entered her brain and jolted her awake. She awoke just in time to see Lloyd get hit in the face with a chalk duster.

"How do you manage to sleep standing?" Raine asked herself.

"_And holding two buckets of water, no less." _Anika though to her self.

"Oh, professor Raine, is class over?" asked Lloyd.

"Never mind, Genis why don't you answer the question." Said Raine.

"Yes, Raine." Said the white haired half-elf. Anika knew this because she was elfin and could sense their mana signature. Half-elves were discriminated against for simply being alive. Anika knew this was wrong and wanted to change it.

"Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the war in the holy ground of Kharlon." Said Genis.

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos made a pact with the goddess Martel, to seal away the desians whom caused the war." Said Raine.

"But the desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" yelled Lloyd.

"We covered that in class earlier. Don't you remember? When the seal weakens, the Desians reappear, just like they have now."

"I…I knew that! I just forgot."

"Today is the day of prophecy. It is a very important day, which the chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the goddess Martel. Now chosen one, Colette."

Said person stands up. "Yes ma'am."

"Tell us about the journey of regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the desians. Upon passing the trails of the goddess Martel, the summon spirits that protect the world awaken, and Mana is restored."

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is cause of the currant food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the desians consume vast amounts of Mana in their human ranches."

Anika looked at Colette and Lloyd. They were smiling at each other. She caught Genis's eye and they both started snickering in to their books.

Raine ignored this and went on. "The chosen's journey has two purposes- to revive Mana as well defeat the desians. Anika, please explain the use of Mana."

"Of course, Miss. Mana is what keeps the land from dying. This allows crops to grow. It is also the base that powers techs, magic and melee, our soul way to defend against mosters and desians." Said Anika.

"Very good. For the next question-"

Raine was cut off, for at that minute, a bright light flashed.

"Whoa!"

"Oooooooo…"

"Cool…"

"That's amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"What was that?" asked Lloyd.

"That's…" started Colette.

"Settle down, class. It seems the time for the oracle has come." Said the teacher. "I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own."

Colette was about to fallow. "Professor, I'll go with you."

Raine replied, "No Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." And left.

Students began to talk. Anika looked at Lloyd. She knew they were both thinking the same thing. Anika picked up her wooden javelin. Lloyd was already headed out the door.

Genis saw first. "What are you guys doing? Raine said to stay here."

"I really want to know what'll happen when the oracle is received. They talk about it a lot, but no one tells us what really happens." Said Lloyd.

"Beside, when have we done what your sister told us to do?" asked Anika.

"But Raine told us to stay and study!" said Genis.

"It's research." Countered Lloyd.

"That just an excuse!" yelled Genis.

"So, an excuse is excuse. Don't be so stuffy." said Lloyd.

"I agree. You're coming to, right Genis? Asked Anika.

Genis gave up. "Fine. I'll come too…"

"Hey Colette, you coming?" called Lloyd.

"Huh? Sure." Said Colette coming over. "So, where to?"

"Where else? Where that light is. You're directly involved in this!" said Lloyd.

"Aren't you curious? This thing doesn't happen everyday, you know." Said Anika.

"Are you curious?" asked Colette.

"Duh." Said Lloyd, Genis and Anika together.

"Okay. Then I'll be curious about it too!"

"See? Dwarvin vow #6: Never depend on others, walk on your own two legs." Quoted Lloyd.

"Not those stupid dwarvin vows. You always use those when you need an excuse…" sighed Genis.

"Great. Let's hit the road, but before we do, how did that hole get here?" wondered Anika.

Colette blushed. "It was during cleaning…I tripped and…" she left her sentence hanging but they understood.

"You're such a klutz, Colette." Said Lloyd. **Colette earned the title "Klutz".**

The group left the building to see almost total silence.

"What's going on?" asked Lloyd.

"It's never this quiet." Said Genis.

"Now this is odd." Mused Anika.

"Chosen One!" came a voice.

They turned to see Frank, Colette's father come near them.

"Frank!" said Genis

"Father!" yelled Colette.

"What's going on?" asked Lloyd.

"Desians came through here." Said Frank

"Wait, doesn't Isalia have non-aggression treaty with the Desians?" asked Genis.

"You mean that treaty where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?" said Lloyd.

"Yes, Grandmother said it was to protect me…" said Colette.

"Those jerks! Do they have any dignity?" swore Anika.

"Thankfully no one was hurt. They passed right through the town and headed for the chapel." Said Frank.

"And to the oracle…" said Anika.

"Chosen…" started Frank.

"I know father. I shall go receive the oracle no matter what." Said Colette.

"Lloyd, Genis, Anika, you should go home." Said Frank.

"No way. There are desians up there. I can't let Colette go by herself." Stated Lloyd.

"It's not safe to let her go unprotected even when desians aren't a threat." Said Genis.

"We're friends and friends look out for each other." said Anika.

"Alright. Just be careful." And with that, he left.

As they tried to leave, they were attacked by monsters. They knew what to do, though.

Anika was stabbing with her javelin, Lloyd was swinging his swords, Genis was casting spells, and Colette was throwing her chakrams. In no time at all, they had kicked ass.

"Nice work, Lloyd." Commented Anika.

"I owe it to this thing." He said removing a piece of white cloth from his hand.

"That's right, your exsphere." Said Genis.

"Exsphere?" asked Anika.

"They give us good endurance and make you a better fighter. Without this thing, I'd be nothing." Said Lloyd.

"But you're still strong Lloyd." Said Colette.

"You think?"

"Yea."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to go." Said Anika.

And they left to the temple.

**And that's a rap. Please review.**


	2. The Oracle

**Hi people! Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts. To answer someone's question, Anika dreamed the intro because I thought it would be a good start. And without further ado, here's chapter #2!**

After walking a bit, the four came to the Martel Temple.

"So this is the temple." Said Anika.

"And that light is the oracle?" asked Lloyd.

"Colette's going to receive the oracle, and save the world." Said Genis

Everyone looked at Colette, excepting her to say something important.

"It's really bright!" said Colette.

Anika smacked her self. So that's why no one knew Colette was the Chosen.

Lloyd spoke, "Hey, Colette when you receive the oracle, your gonna be like the hero, Mithos. So maybe you should start acting more, I don't know, Chosen-like?"

"Oh right. No problem, no problem." She answered.

"There's some commotion at the temple." Said Genis.

"You're right." Said Lloyd.

_Pow! Clank! Wham!_

A priest came limping down the stairs clenching his side. When he got to the bottom, he collapsed.

"Pastor!" yelled Colette.

"Hey, are you all right!" asked Lloyd.

He spoke with some difficulty, "The desians attacked the temple…Chosen, quickly, the oracle…"

"I know." Said Colette.

His breathing was rigid. Anika checked his pulse. It was getting weaker every beat.

"Be careful…I regret that I was unable to…protect…the…cho…"

"Pastor, hang on!" said Colette.

His hand dropped. His breathing stopped. Anika checked his pulse again. No beat.

"It's to late, he's gone." Said Lloyd.

"No!" yelled Colette.

They had no time for grief.

"I'm going!" announced Colette bravely.

"No way, Colette!" said Anika.

"There are desians up there!" said Lloyd.

"But I have to go. I'm the chosen, remember?" said Colette.

"We know that, but it's dangerous to be going up there at all!" said Genis.

"I'll be fine. You guys wait here, okay?" asked Colette.

"Lloyd, are you going to her go by her self?" whispered Genis.

"I'm going, too!" said Lloyd.

"Are you sure?" asked Colette.

"Dwarvin vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world." Quoted Lloyd.

"You're going to the temple and we're coming with you. If it were the other way around, you would do the same for us, because we're friends." Said Anika.

"And I'm worried about you and Raine." Said Genis.

"Thank you, everyone…" said Colette.

"So let's go!" yelled Lloyd.

"Yea-Oops!"

Colette had tripped on the stairs. Anika rolled her eyes.

"Colette, are you all right?" asked Lloyd.

"Yea, I'm okay."

Genis had a coughing fit. Anika was trying not to have one herself.

They got to the top. Three desians had Phidra cornered.

"Where is the chosen?" asked what appeared to be the leader. Anika sensed half-elf blood in him.

"Run, Colette!" said Phidra.

Anika shook head. They could have run, or even landed a sneak attack, had she not said that.

Desian #1 spotted them. "Lord Botta, there she is."

The Desian known as Botta turned to face them. "Chosen one, your life is mine!"

Lloyd drew his swords. "I won't let you desians get away with anything!"

"Desians…hahaha." Laughed desian #1.

"What's so funny?" demanded Genis.

"Well then, die at the hand of the desians you so hate." Said desian #2, "Get them!"

They charged.

"Demon fang!" yelled Lloyd. As he swung his sword, a blue light went from his sword and hit desian #1.

Colette, Lloyd, and Anika got up close. Genis moved to the back and began casting.

"Sonic Thrust!" yelled Anika. She thrust her javelin into desian #1's side. He went down.

"Ray thrust!" yelled Colette. She thew her chakrams into desian #2's stomach.

"Fire ball!" yelled Genis. Three balls of fire hit him. He went down too.

But it wasn't over yet. A huge desian came into the fight.

"Do not get in our way!"

"Kinda late for that." Said Anika.

He attacked with his ball and chain. Every one went down.

"This guy's strong…" said Genis.

"Damn, this guy is really tough." Said Lloyd.

He was just about to finish them, when a guy in purple stopped the attack.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lloyd.

"Get out of the way, kid." He said.

Anika thew that idea out the window. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis were on the same page. They entered the battle without another thought.

Genis got to the back and began casting again. Lloyd joined the purple-garbed man in the desian's face. Colette moved to side to bring out the most in her weapon. And Anika sneaked to his back where she could attack without him noticing.

Anika stabbed his leg. He didn't notice, until she swung her javelin without removing it. It didn't do much, but he did stop to turn around, giving Lloyd and the man an opening.

"Demon fang!" yelled Lloyd.

The man was slashing with a purpose.

Colette was distracting him from fighting back. They had him on run.

"Fire ball!" yelled Genis. That knocked his chestplate loose. Not a lot, but enough to reveal his vital organs for a second.

The man saw this. "Sonic thrust!" he plunged his sword through his heart.

"I never thought you'd show up. Damn, retreat for now!" yelled Botta. And he left.

"Amazing!" said Colette.

"This guy's really strong!"

"Yea…I guess so…" said Lloyd with a hint of annoyance.

He turned to them. Anika felt something in her mind start nagging.

"Is everyone al right? Hmm, no one seems to be hurt." He said.

Phidra came out of hiding. "How can I ever thank you for saving the chosen."

"I see, so this girl is chosen." He said turning to Colette.

"That's right! I have to go accept the oracle. Grandmother I'm ready to under go the trial now." She said.

"What trial?" asked Lloyd.

"The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." Said the man.

"Yes. That's correct. The chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the desians." Said Phidra.

"Than I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" said Lloyd.

"Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you." Replied Phidra.

"Your name is Lloyd?" asked the man.

"Yea, but who are you to ask for my name?" countered Lloyd.

"I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the chosen." He said.

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." Said Phidra.

"It's a deal, then." Said Kratos.

"Wait, I'm going too." Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here." Said Kratos.

"Gotcha. Then I'm just gonna fallow you on my own." Replied Lloyd.

"You're a stubborn kid. Fine, do as you wish." Said Kratos.

"Let's go, Genis. You too, Anika." Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, I figured you were going to say that." Said Genis.

"Of course!" said Anika.

"This isn't a field trip, you know." Said Kratos.

In the temple, everyone beside Kratos and Colette were looking around in awe.

"Wow, It's dark in here." Said Anika

"There are monsters here, don't let your guard down." Warned Kratos.

"We can handle a few measly monsters." Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, are your sword techniques self-taught?" asked Kratos.

"Yea." Answered Lloyd.

"If you're going to use a sword, you should at least know the basics." He said as he walked off.

"Why you…" he started swearing.

**Z-Skit: My memory**

**Kratos: Anika, what are you doing here?**

**Anika: Truth be told, I don't know myself.**

**Colette: Huh?**

**Lloyd: What do you mean?**

**Anika: I arrived here without any memory at all.**

**Genis: Truly!**

**Anika: Yep. I remember this last week and about that's it.**

**Kratos: You don't know one bit of your own past?**

**Anika: Nope.**

**Kratos: You don't know anything…Interesting…(Kratos leaves)**

**Anika/Lloyd/Colette/Genis: What on earth was that!**

A few new techs and a puzzle later, they came to the altar.

"This Appears to be the top floor." Said Kratos.

"Yes. That's the altar." Said Colette.

"Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal." Said Lloyd.

"Yep. They say I was born with that in my hand." Said Colette.

"Look at that light!" said Genis.

True, a bright light was shining. A ball of light came down. Anika felt mana building up.

The ball turned in to a winged priest.

"What's that?" asked Anika.

"An angel, I would assume." Said Kratos.

"So, that Colette's real father?" asked Genis.

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh chosen." He said.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel…It's just like the legend Raine told us about!" said Genis.

The Cruxis Crystal floated over to Colette and stuck on her chest.

"From this moment on, Colette becomes the chosen of regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." He said.

Anika looked out the window. It was true. There was a gigantic tower that wasn't there before. It never seemed to end.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation." Said Anika.

"Now the world will be saved!" said Genis.

"Colette, the chosen of regeneration, unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation, and Climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

"I humbly accept this task." Said Colette.

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Said Colette. Remiel seemed to smirk at this.

"First head south, to the seal of fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

He started to leave.

"Wait! Please wait!" Colette stopped him."I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

"First head to the seal of fire, understood? My beloved daughter, Colette?" asked Remiel.

"Fa…Father! So you really are my true father." Said Colette.

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Said Remiel.

Remiel left the scene.

"So that was the oracle. I wish Raine could have seen him." Said Genis.

"I can't believe Remiel is my father…It's all right, I'm just a little surprised, that's all." Said Colette.

"That was cool, so what happens now?" asked Anika.

"The chosen must go on a long journey." Said Kratos. "You've received the oracle. Let us leave chosen."

"Oh, yes." She answered.

"We are going on ahead." Said Kratos.

They left. After a few minutes of thinking, pulling together, or (in Anika's case) drawing, they left too.

After they warped into the first room, Anika sensed something. It was a half-elf, a healer to be exact. Oops, she just remembered where Raine is. She was not going to be happy when she found Anika, Lloyd, and Genis had been skipping school.

In a desperate attempt to escape, Anika used the one bit of magic she knew of. She turned invisible and ran like hell to the entrance.

As soon as she outside, she heard that Lloyd and Genis hadn't been so lucky.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Kick!_

A minute later, Lloyd and Genis came out with some new bruises. Anika was snickering.

"Yes, very funny indeed not warning us." Said Genis, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Whatever, let's head back to Isalia." Said Anika, still smirking.

**And that's a rap. Did you like? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and girls. Sorry it toke so long to update. Life has been pressing. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

When they got back to Isalia, the first thing they did was visit the schoolhouse.

There, they found Raine.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" asked Lloyd.

"And More to the point, how did you get here before we did?" asked Anika.

"I found a teleportation device in the Martel temple." She answered.

"That would explain the insane we heard when we were leaving." Said Genis. **(A/N: Two questions I've been wondering about for the longest time.)**

"Oh, Raine, do you know that Colette's going to be leaving on the regeneration journey soon?" asked Lloyd.

"I know, I've decided to join her." Said Raine.

"You WHAT!" exclaimed the three.

"You heard me. I was in here, saying goodbye before you three came in." said Raine.

"Raine, are you going to be okay?" asked Genis.

"Yes. I'll be fine, don't you worry." Said Raine.

"Please be careful and don't go near any ruins or a cooking pot or anything." Said Genis.

"I will. And until I get back, you three can have great time without me." Said Raine.

"I guess, but it just but just won't be the same without you or Colette…" said Anika with sadness, "Make sure you both come back safely."

"Yes, but until then, stick together as always." Said Raine.

"And watch out for the desians. I hear they're getting very active and much more hostile." Said Anika.

"Thank you for the warning, Anika. We can always count on you for info about the world." Said Raine.

**Genis obtained the title "Brotherly love"**

**Anika obtained the title "News caster"- How does she do it? A title given to one who knows everything from worldly goings on to the latest gossip.**

As soon as they left, they knew where they needed to go. They headed for Colette's house without a second thought.

They entered the house, where Colette, Frank, Phidra, Kratos, and the mayor were talking.

"And so, we will entrust the protection of the chosen to Kratos and Raine." Said the mayor.

"I have no objections." Said Kratos.

Then Colette noticed they were standing there.

"Thank you so much for your help earlier!" she said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Oh, you're back. Please accept this small thanks." Said Phidra. She handed them the Collectors book.

"Thanks Phidra. Hey, were you guys talking about the regeneration journey?" asked Lloyd. Anika and Genis knew exactly where this was going.

"What else would be talking about?" said Kratos.

"I wanna go too! I want to see Colette regenerate the world!" he said with excitement.

"If Raine is going, I want to go too." Said Genis.

"And you are not leaving me behind!" demanded Anika.

"No." said Kratos.

"What?" asked the three.

"The battles at the chapel are nothing compared to perils that await us." Kratos explained.

"That's exactly what they were: Nothing!" said Anika. Lloyd and Genis burst out laughing, Colette was giggling, Phidra grinned, Frank smiled, Kratos was frowning, but the mayor looked furious.

"As I was saying, children need to stay home." Kratos said after they had calmed down.

"Kratos is absolutely right." Said the mayor. "Now then, we still have things to discuss. You three should go on home." And with that he shoved them out the door.

Outside, Lloyd was swearing. Anika was muttering something about 'Call me a child' and 'Revenge'.

"Please wait!" called Colette. As she was coming out, she tripped. Lloyd, Genis, and Anika sweat dropped. Colette blushed as she stood back up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not like it's your fault." Said Lloyd.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Repeated Colette.

"Listen! Ugh, Never mind." Answered Lloyd.

"Oh yeah, Happy birthday Colette!" said Genis.

"I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd leaving tomorrow, I would have made something a little more special.

"No, No, I love your cookies. Thank you very much."

"I didn't know it was your birthday. I'll make a picture for you." Said Anika.

"Thank you so much, Anika."

"So what about you Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?" asked Genis.

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"It's…It's almost done! I'll give it to you tomorrow, before you leave." Said Lloyd.

"Chosen, we need you in here."

"Yes, I'm coming. See you later." Said Colette. She went back inside.

"Liar." Said Genis.

"I have a start on it now, I'll finish it in time." Protested Lloyd.

"Oh really. Well, whatever. You're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?" asked Genis.

"Sure, but what you gonna do?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm going to see a friend." Answered Genis.

"I didn't know you had friends outside the village beside me." Said Lloyd.

"Does it matter? Anyway can we swing by my house, so I can get my stuff?" said Genis.

"Sure." Said Lloyd.

"I'd love to go, but I need prefect my plan involving revenge, a fishing hook, and the mayor's false wig." Said Anika.

"Good luck!" called the boys as she headed off.

Anika went to the item shop, which was doubling up as an inn. She really needed to get drawing. That was the best way she remembered names and faces.

Kratos, Botta, and Remiel. Those three she would have to remember later. Plus, she promised to draw Colette a picture. Time to get going.

A couple hours later, Raine came in. Kratos, Colette, and Genis were in tow.

"We're going to see Lloyd. Do you want to come with us?" asked Raine.

"Sure." Answered Anika.

They went through the forest to Lloyd's house. It was dark by the time they got there.

Lloyd and Dirk were talking to each other.

"Special? Is it different from the ones the desians have equipped?" asked Lloyd.

Dirk hesitated. "That exsphere is your mother's keepsake. The desians killed your mother in order to take it from her."

"They did?" Lloyd sounded like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I told ya how I found ya by the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at that time, so she explained everything." Said Dirk.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" said Lloyd, his voice getting loud.

"If I had, you would have tried to take revenge on the desians. The tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the desians too." Said Dirk calmly.

"But still…" started Lloyd.

"Don't get involved with the desians. Your mother protected you and that exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away." Said Dirk.

"So will you make me the key crest?" said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, have you been listening at all?" Dirk was loosing his temper.

"Yeah, I heard you, but you can't expect to not do anything now that I know!" Lloyd was keeping it together rather nicely.

There was a pause. "You don't have to hit me!" yelled Lloyd.

He ran outside and saw them.

"Oh, let me guess, you heard that just now?" asked Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here." Said Raine.

"Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace." Said Colette.

"Just a minute." Said Lloyd.

Anika went to the stream. Kratos looked very pale. He was starring at Anna's gravestone.

Lloyd came to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about your mother. She must have been a good woman." Said Anika.

"Thanks, but you lost your memory, so you can't talk." Said Lloyd.

"Heh heh, nice one. " said Anika.

Lloyd and Colette went to the terrace. Anika went over to talk to Kratos.

"What are you doing?" asked Anika.

"Thinking of the past." He answered.

"So now do you know why we want to go on the regeneration journey so badly?" Anika walked off, leaving her question unanswered.

Colette came down. She, Genis, and Anika waved good night.

After walking through the forest again, Anika was ready for a good night's rest.

She went to the inn. No one else was using it tonight and the shop owner hand gone home. She was alone at last.

She unbuttoned her shirt just a bit, so that only the very top of her chest showed.

There, on her chest was a bright red Cruxis Crystal.

**More to Anika than meets the eye, no?**

**Sorry if this is short. Please review.**


	4. Isalia to Triet

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates. I had a bad case of writer's block. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 4!**

The next morning, Anika got up to say good-bye to Colette. Genis was just coming to wake her up.

"Good morning, Genis." Said Anika.

"About time you woke up. Colette is going to be leaving soon." Said Genis.

"Thanks. I'll go see her as soon as I change." Said Anika.

"Okay." And he left her to dress.

She went to the square. Colette, Raine, and Kratos were ready to take off.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Said Anika.

"It's fine. I'll do my best to regenerate the world." Said Colette. Anika thought she sounded a little too cheerful.

"Where is Lloyd?" said Genis clearly annoyed.

"Don't worry, he'll be here later." Said Colette.

"Oh, BTW (by the way) here's the picture I promised you." Said Anika. She handed her the drawing.

The drawing showed Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, and Anika sitting under a tree with their feet in a pond. It was very good work.

"Thank you so much! I really like this one." Said Colette.

"Are you ready to go, chosen?" asked Kratos.

"Almost. Father, will you give this letter to Lloyd when he comes?" asked Colette.

"Yes." Said Frank

"Good-bye, everyone!" said Colette.

"Good-bye!"

"See you!"

"Have fun!"

"So long!"

"Good luck!"

"See you soon, Colette!" yelled Anika.

"Please be careful, guys!" said Genis.

"All of you, remember, come back soon!" said Anika.

"Good-bye!!!" yelled Colette.

And they were gone.

"Dammit, where is Lloyd!?" said Genis.

"He should have been here by now." Said Anika.

"I'm going to go see where he is." Said Genis as he went off to the forest.

A short while later Genis was back with Lloyd and Noishe.

The mayor came up to talk to them. "Phidra wants to talk to you."

Suddenly, his fake wig flew off in too the bushes. Or that's what it looked like anyway. Genis and Lloyd looked in the bushes and there was Anika, holding a fishing poll with the wig on the hook. Lloyd and Genis were laughing so hard, they fell over. The mayor ran of screaming.

After they had calmed down, the three went to Colette's house.

"Is it true that Colette already left?" asked Lloyd.

"Indeed." Said Phidra.

"She told me to give you this." Said Frank.

Lloyd read the letter.

When he got done, he said, "What is this? It almost sounds like a will."

"Yes, you could call it that." Said Frank.

"What?" said Anika.

"Lloyd, Genis, Anika, there is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette-no, the chosen, is already-" Frank ever got to finishing his sentence.

_Boom!_

The three headed out the door. A horrible sight met their eyes.

Desians were everywhere, burning most of the buildings. The air smelled so strongly of smoke it almost made Anika gag.

They rushed to the square. Desians were gathering everyone together.

"Lloyd Irving, come forth!" called a desian mage.

"You've come to attack the village again? I've had enough of this!" said Lloyd.

"What are you taking about?" asked the mage.

"He speaks nonsense, ignore him." Said a desian. This guy had a power to him. That and a huge canon on his arm.

"Listen up, inferior beings. I am Forcystus, one of the five desian grand Cardinals. I rule over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans. You, Lloyd Irving, have been guilty of the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty." He Announced.

"You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the chosen!" yelled Genis.

Desian mage started laughing. "Us, kill the chosen? Hahahahaha, they must be after the chosen."

"They? Are saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?" asked Lloyd.

"It matters not. The only that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with F192 and attacked our guards." Said Forcystus.

"What have you done?! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!" yelled the mayor.

"I'm sorry…" said Lloyd.

"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime." Said Forcystus.

A big monster came into the square. It had green, rough skin, one large eye, and very long arms with really, REALLY, sharp claws.

"What is that thing?" asked Lloyd.

"Now, receive your punishment." Said Forcystus.

"Lloyd, I'll help too!" said Genis.

"So there." Said Anika.

Lloyd charged at it. Anika followed.

"Sonic thrust!" yelled Lloyd.

"Uppercut!" yelled Anika. She thrust her javelin up, getting the beast on the neck. That did some damage.

"Stone blast!" yelled Genis.

Lloyd was slashing, Anika was jabbing, and Genis was casting as fast as he could. Before to long, the monster had fallen.

"Lord Forcystus, it's just as you thought! That boy has an exsphere!" shouted the mage.

"It must be the one from the Angeles project that we've been searching for!" said Forcystus.

"Give it to me!" he commanded

"No! This is a momento of my mom's, who you desians murdered!" shouted Lloyd.

"What are talking about? Your mother was-" Forcystus started.

The monster latched on to him. The monster spoke.

_Run…away, Genis…Lloyd…_

"What was that voice? It sounded like…Marble?" said Genis.

"It can't be!" said Lloyd.

_Get away…hurry…Genis, you were like…a grandson to me, thank you, good-bye…_

And with that, it exploded. A red round ball rolled their way. Genis picked it up.

"Argh!" yelled Forcystus. That explosion must have done some good damage.

"No, protect Lord Forcystus!" shouted the mage. Desians gathered around.

"Lloyd, we always come after you as long you have that exsphere. Always!!" Said Forcystus. The desians left.

"Marble? Marble, no!!" shouted Genis. Anika knew this was sensitive, but the villagers didn't look too happy.

"What have you done? Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!!" yelled the mayor.

"I'm sorry…" said Lloyd.

"You think saying sorry can fix this? The desians marked you as their enemy. As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?" asked the mayor.

"Wait a minute, Your going to exile him!?" asked Genis.

"Yes."

"That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do any thing wrong! He just saved Marble!!" shouted Genis.

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions."

"So it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe?" said Anika, disgusted.

"The people of the ranch are rot there anyway!" said a villager.

"Yes. Had you not something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died." Said the mayor.

"You humans are all the same…" said Genis.

"That's enough Genis. This was my fault. I'll leave." Said Lloyd.

"Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on a child." Said a villager.

"What are you saying? Do you know how many people died here because of him!?" yelled another.

"About one-eight of the people that die each year in the human ranch, if my math is correct." Said Anika.

"It's not Lloyd's fault! I toke him to the ranch, so it's my fault!" said Genis.

"But It's Lloyd the desians are after. And beside, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with! He's an outsider raised by a dwarf!" shouted the mayor.

"Like me?" said Anika.

"Then I'm leaving, too! I'm just as guilty as he is!" said Genis.

"Genis…" said Lloyd.

"Me too! I refuse to live in a village that had a treaty with the enemy. Now that both sides have broken it, I highly doubt that desians are going to ignore it. Good luck now that all the descent fighters have left." Said Anika.

"Anika." Said Lloyd.

"Fine then. By the rights of mayor, I here by announce the banishment of Lloyd, Genis, and Anika from the village of Isalia. Get out!!" Shouted the mayor.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Said Lloyd to Frank and Phidra. The villagers left.

"If you feel that strongly, please catch up to the chosen and protect her." Said Phidra.

"For I'm sure Colette would want that as well." Said Frank.

"I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So, I promise to stick by you always." Said Genis.

"Same here. Raine told us to stay together, and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what." Said Anika.

"Say Genis, why don't you use that exsphere? That's Marble's momento." Said Lloyd.

"Okay…"

"I'll show you how to equip it later. After all, it's going to be a long journey." Said Lloyd.

"Yeah."

"Let's go Noishe…" said Lloyd as the left.

"May the goddess protect you." Said Frank.

**Lloyd earned the title "Drifting Swordsmen."**

After a few hours of walking, the group reached Triet.

"I'm beat." Said Lloyd.

"I second that." Agreed Genis.

"Let's take a brake." Said Anika.

They bought a room and went to relax. Lloyd showed Genis how to equip and use the exsphere. Anika went outside to, you guessed it, draw.

She sighed. How did things get so bad? Yesterday they were just a bunch of kids looking for adventure. Today they were running for their lives, without a home. Not that ever had a home, anyway.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus!"

Anika whirled around. Five desians were behind her.

"A human named Lloyd is on the loose with an exsphere! Form a cordon in the area now!" said a male desian.

Anika thought something was off. One of desians didn't have a weapon.

"What does this Lloyd person look like?" asked an archer.

"His likeness and description are on the wanted poster." He said.

"Also, the chosen is in the area. Watch for her." Said a female desian.

"Ok, spread out!" commanded the first.

Anika looked at the wanted poster and had a sudden urge to burst out laughing. This picture resembled Lloyd like a rock resembled a fish. She came to a conclusion: the desians were really bad artists.

She decided to take the thing with her for three reasons: 1. One less poster to try and find them, 2. It was proof that the desians were after them, and 3. It was good for a laugh.

Then she saw something else. It was a hole in the wall. The desians couldn't have made it. It was too human shaped. Then she remembered the hole in the schoolhouse. She was snickering while drawing and all the way back the to inn.

"Hey Anika, what's that big grin for?" asked Lloyd.

"This." She pulled out the poster.

"I'm I this ugly?" said Lloyd.

"This is good. They'll never find you with this...I think..." said Genis.

"And this is in the market." She showed them the drawing of the hole Colette made. They didn't hold back this time. In five seconds, all three were rolling on the floor, laughing.

After regaining control, Anika noticed it was getting dark, so Genis decided it was time for bed. The next morning, the trio went to look for Colette.

The fortune teller proved to be a fraud and no help. Most people were clueless as well. Left with no choice, the three headed out the gate, where…

"Halt!" they were stopped by desians.

"Doesn't he look like the guy from the wanted poster?" asked one.

"Let's see…yep, he looks just him." Said another.

"Good for you, Lloyd. They say your good looking." Said Genis smiling.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"You must be Lloyd." Said the first.

"Yeah, that's right." He said.

"Hey, where's that 'Who are you to ask for my name' thing?" asked Anika.

"I'm not even gonna bother." Said Lloyd.

"Guess you can't hide with your picture everywhere." Said Desian #2

"You guys are really starting to piss me off!" said Lloyd.

"Get them!" shouted desian #1

The battle was finished in a hurry.

"Heh heh, all talk." Bragged Lloyd.

"If you let your guard down, you'll regret it." Said Genis.

"I'm letting me guard down, it's just that they were so pitiful…" said Lloyd. But Anika agreed with Genis. A half-elf besides Genis was near by.

A ball of electricity zapped Lloyd out cold.

Several desians surrounded them. Anika recognized one as one of the desians from before. One hauled Lloyd on his shoulder. The others kept Genis and Anika from getting away. There was no chance of escape.

They led them to a desert base. Without much discussion, four desians took Lloyd and Anika to the prison.

Or tried to, anyway.

Half way there, Anika remembered her magic. When they weren't looking, she turned invisible and headed into the nearest room.

The room had an abundance of magi-tech. Everywhere she looked she could see digital stuff. She went to the nearest computer.

What surprised her the most was that she knew what the thing worked!

_Tap tap tap. _In a few seconds, she had brought up a screen with what looked like a vehicle of some sorts. _Better draw this. It looks important! _She thought.

After Drawing for a while, she heard a voice from outside.

"Dammit, he's not here either!"

_Desians!_

"Where on earth is he!?"

"Keep searching, we'll find him yet!!"

It was time to go. Anika turned invisible and headed off.

A promising door was ahead. She tried it. At the same time her spell wore off.

There was Lloyd. And a weird blunette guy was talking to him.

They turned to her. Her mind began pulling at her again.

"Anika, what are you doing here?" the guy asked.

"Anika, do you know him?" asked Lloyd.

"What part of 'I lost my memory' don't you understand?" said Anika.

The guy seemed surprised it this. But there was no time to ponder. The other door had opened.

"Sir, the chosen's group has invaded the building."

"You, you're the desian that attacked Isalia!" said Lloyd.

"So you're Lloyd. Now this is amusing." Said Botta.

"Botta, I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me!" said the guy.

"What of the chosen?" asked Botta.

"I'll leave that to you." Said the guy.

"Understood." Said Botta.

He left, and five seconds later, In came Genis, Colette and Kratos.

"Lloyd, Anika!" said Genis.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Colette.

"They look fine." Said Kratos.

"Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once." Said Botta.

He got a few solders and a weapon. They all entered battle.

Anika went for the two foot warriors with Colette. Lloyd and Kratos headed for Botta.

"Sonic thrust!" yelled Anika, thrusting the guy that was about slash Genis. He swapped his target, which was a bad idea.

"Wind blade!" shouted Genis. He fell.

"Ray satellite!" yelled Colette. It wasn't enough. Desian #2 was getting very close to her…

"Demon fang!" yelled Lloyd hitting the guy with all his might. He went down.

"Thanks Lloyd!" said Colette.

"Any time." Said Lloyd.

Botta was casting. Anika decided to start moving before…

"Stalagmite!" Too late. Fortunately, Anika had learned how to back flip. As she did so, a knew move came to mind.

"Alright, let's rock! Barrage!" Yelled Anika, throwing her javelin. Botta wasn't expecting this. He stopped defending for a minute. The javelin hit his arm. That created a light pain, compared to what was coming next.

Kratos threw her weapon back to her, and a free-for-all started.

"Demon fang!"

"Sonic thrust!"

"Fire ball!"

"Ray thrust!"

"Uppercut!"

Kratos slashed Botta's weapon. The fight was over.

"I underestimated your power…" said Botta before running out the door.

"First aid." Raine had finally joined and had just healed the rest of the group.

"Professor!" said Lloyd.

"Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened. I apologize for the trouble he's caused you." Said Raine.

"No, I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry." Said Lloyd.

"Save the chit chat for later. We should stay here long." Said Kratos.

"You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go, everyone." Said Raine.

They left.

"Where is she? She was the one that said 'Let's go'!" said Anika Annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Raine.

"Where were you?" asked Genis.

"Examining this." Said Raine, holding up what was left of weapon.

"Hey, that's-" said Anika.

"I have a question. Is this crystalline object attached to this weapon…Isn't this one of the exspheres Genis was talking about?" asked Raine.

"Excuse me, It's been a really long day and we're right outside a desian base. I'm sure the inn is as good as place to talk as any." Said Anika.

"Alright, let's go!" said Lloyd.

**And that's a rap. Please review.**


	5. The Seal Of Fire

"So, in other words, these exspheres awaken our dormant abilities…" said Raine, getting hearts in her eyes. "Do you think I could use one?"

"That would be difficult. If an exsphere is equipped without a key crest, the body's mana will eventually go out of control." Explained Kratos.

"I could make the crest myself, but only my dad can process the ore." Said Lloyd.

"Well, is there any inhibitor ore is these?" asked Raine. She laid out some stuff on the floor.

"Raine, did you bring those from our house?" said Genis.

"Of course."

While Raine went on about the items, Anika was looking over the drawings she made in the base.

"What the…it's all junk!" said Lloyd. Anika coughed. He had just said exactly what she been thinking. Raine turned to him, looking mad.

Kratos saw something on the floor. "This is a…"

"I found it near the ranch. It had angelic words on it, so I toke it home." Said Raine.

"Professor, that's the key crest!" said Lloyd.

"The crest is half worn out. It's unusable like this." Said Kratos.

"I can fix that. Don't worry Professor, by tomorrow, you'll be able to equip it." Said Lloyd.

"Really? Thank you, Lloyd. I'm sorry to make you go through all the trouble, but I appreciate it." Said Raine.

"In the mean time, why don't we get some sleep?" said Anika. And without another word, she headed to her bed.

After a while, Lloyd said, "It's finished!"

Anika tossed a pillow at him.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" said Lloyd.

"For waking me up, what else?" said Anika.

"The crest for Raine?" asked Kratos.

"Uh, right." Said Lloyd as he headed out the door.

But Anika was already awake. She took out a pencil and paper and started drawing the blue-haired man with the cape. Suddenly, a name came to mind.

_Yuan Kublai. _

That man's name is Yuan Kublai.

She didn't know how she knew that, she just knew. Then a weird feeling washed over her. She shouldn't, couldn't, _wouldn't, _tell any one she knew this. Her heart, her head, and her gut were in unison. And when everything was agreeing, she could be absolutely sure it was the truth.

Kratos had left the room. That was good, that meant he didn't notice anything strange. Like that her Cruxis Crystal had sparkled.

_Something is going on with me._

She quickly put her drawing away and tried to get some sleep. Surprisingly enough, she was out like a light.

The next morning, she awoke to find everyone up beside Lloyd.

"Let me guess, Lloyd's sleeping in again?" Anika asked Genis.

"Yep."

"Great. I'm off to go shopping. Anything we need?" asked Anika.

"Why are you going shopping now?" asked Raine.

"Because you and I both know that Lloyd won't be up 'till 10:00." Said Anika.

"Well, when you put it that way, I need a better kemdema." Said Genis.

"We are running low on food and supplies…" said Kratos.

"I could use a new rod…" said Raine.

"And I think Lloyd wants better armor." Said Colette.

"Ok, New weapons for Genis, Raine, Colette, and me…A new stock of apple gels and life bottles…refill our food supply…and better armor all around. Great, be right back!"

Anika then spent a fun morning. She selected a leather guard for Colette, a white cloak for Genis, and a cape for herself. (A/N: I decided to make her armor of choice capes. Don't ask me why.) She also customized some hard leather for Lloyd.

After that, she picked out the freshest food, argued with a merchant about the price of his merchandise, and flirted with the weapon salesman so much he gave her all the stuff.

"Let's see… flying disk for Colette, fine star for Genis, battle staff for Raine…" then she saw a guy selling a copper javelin.

"Excuse me, how much is that?" she asked.

"4,000 gald." He said.

"HOLY SHI- that is such a rip-off!" shouted Anika.

"Hey, if you don't like it, you can hit the road." He said.

"The road or you?" threatened Anika.

"You wanna back that up?" he said.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Said Anika. And she hit him right then and there.

"Ow, you hit harder than you look. Fine, 1,000 gald?" he said, nursing his bloody nose.

"Deal." Anika slapped the money on the table, toke the javelin, and left.

As she was walking away, her mind started pulling again. Listening to her instinct, she started drawing him as she went back to the group.

"I see you're back." Said Kratos.

"Yeah, here's your stuff guys." Said Anika.

"Thanks Anika. From now on, let's have Anika do that shopping. She really hit the jack pot here." Said Genis.

"How much did all this cost?" asked Raine.

"About 5,000 gald." Said Anika.

"Impressive." Said Kratos.

"Thanks. Hey, where's Lloyd?" said Anika.

"Still sleeping." Said Colette.

"Time to test my new spell." Said Genis evilly.

Genis went down to Lloyd's room.

"Aqua edge!"

"Dammit Genis, why'd you wake me up?" shouted Lloyd.

"Because it's time to go!!" Genis yelled back.

A couple minutes later, Genis and Lloyd joined the group, Lloyd soaking wet.

"We can finally head out to release the seals." Said Kratos, smirking.

"Yes, I'll do my best." Said Colette.

"All right, let's go!" said Lloyd.

"If only that energy could last…" said Genis.

"I'll be fine, just you watch." Said Lloyd.

After ten minutes of walking, the group arrived at the fire seal.

"So hot…man, I'm beat…" complained Lloyd.

"See? You're all ready worn out." Said Genis.

"I'm sick of this desert!" said Lloyd.

"Whine."

"What's wrong, Noishe?" asked Lloyd.

"Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" warned Kratos.

Right then, monsters came and attacked them, but they wiped the floor with them in a hurry.

"…This is going to be a nuisance." Said Kratos.

"What is?" asked Lloyd.

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect your selves." Said Kratos.

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" asked Colette.

"Something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles. I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory the rest should be easy." Said Kratos.

Lloyd learned "Guardian" 

**Colette learned "Damage Guard"**

**Genis and Raine learned "Force Field" **

**Anika learned "Blockade"**

"Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!" said Lloyd.

"I think you're just imagining things…" sighed Genis.

A little while later…

"Fantastic!"

"Huh?"

"Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different element then the surrounding stone!" said Raine. "Hahaha, it's just as I thought! This is polycarbonate, developed during the Kharlon war to defend against magic!"

"Is she always like this?" asked Kratos, annoyed.

"Is she?" asked Lloyd.

"I've been trying so hard to hide it, too…" said Genis

Raine gained the title of "Archeological Mania" 

"Hmm? This depression…it reads "oracle stone…" said Raine. "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

"Really?" said Lloyd.

"This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify to chosen. That's no question about it." Said Raine.

Colette put her hand on the stone. As promised, the door opened.

"Wow, it opened!"

"You're stating the obvious." Muttered Anika. Colette didn't hear.

"I guess I'm really the chosen, after all!"

"Yes, I think we all know that already." Said Genis, annoyed.

"Okay, now it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!" said Lloyd.

"I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm…" said Kratos.

After a bit, the group teleports into the seal room.

"This place is also built with magi-technology! Absolutely fantastic!" said Raine.

The rest ignored this and headed to the altar, leaving Raine to her studies.

Suddenly, red lights lit up the altar. Anika felt her mana sensor going way up.

Ah, what the!?" exclaimed Genis.

One, large, red, fiery dog jumped out of the light. Two smaller and less fiery dogs hoped after it.

Anika looked for Raine and found her absorbed in something on the wall. No help there.

She charged for the bigger one.

"Barrage!"

It turned to her and spewed fire at her! It managed to score on her leg.

"Here you go!" Colette tossed her an apple gel. Anika quickly applied it to the burn, then headed to one of the smaller ones with Kratos.

"Uppercut!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Pow hammer!"

A rubber mallet came out of nowhere and knocked the small thing on its head! Anika turned to see Colette smiling. The small thing was dazed.

"Aqua edge!" yelled Genis.

Water disks came spinning around the field. The large one was badly damaged and the smaller ones were destroyed.

Other good thing… one of the disks spun out and hit Raine.

"Who did that?" yelled Raine finally pulling away from the ruin. Then she noticed the fight.

"Holy… why didn't you tell me?"

"Just help out, will ya?" said Lloyd.

"Sonic thrust!" yelled Anika.

"Sword Rain!"

"Aqua edge!"

"Pow hammer!"

"Demon fang!" yelled Kratos.

"First aid!" said Raine.

The fiery dog was no more.

They gathered at the altar. The seal opened and fire started shooting up in small quantities. Than, for a second, Anika saw a shadow of a demon of some sort. The seal and the room stopped moving, and a glowing red light was left. Remiel's voice was heard. The fire seal was broken.

"You, the chosen of regeneration, offer your prayers at the altar."

Colette approaches the seal.

"Oh, Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" said Colette.

The same light ball from the Martel temple floated down to the group. And it had the same result.

Remiel appeared again.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well."

"Thank you, Fa…ther." Said Colette.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you, my lord."

Four lights in red, blue, light green, and yellow spiraled down from nowhere and were absorbed into Colette's body. Five seconds and two flashes later, hot pink wings burst from her back. She floated up to almost to Remiel's feet.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure." Said Remiel.

"I humbly accept this trial." Said Colette.

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar."

"Yes, lord Remiel." Said Colette.

Remiel disappears, leaving a few feathers.

"I shall await you at the next seal, the chosen of regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette."

Colette came back down.

"Colette… Has wings!" gasped Lloyd.

"Ah-huh, and look, I can put them away, too." Said Colette. The wings disappeared.

"Oh, wow, that's so cool!" said Genis, jumping up and down.

"Here, look, look!" said Colette, her wings reappearing. She fluttered them while Genis continued to jump up down.

Anika, Kratos, Lloyd, and Raine turn to each other.

"He said the next place is across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha, I can't wait!" said Lloyd.

"A ship…Hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now…" said Raine.

"At any rate, we should head to coast to see what we can find." Said Kratos.

"Izoold has a pretty good port. It'll have a sailing if any place does." Said Anika.

Lloyd turned to Genis and Colette who were still goofing off. "Okay, you two, we get it already. That's enough."

"Okaaaaaay…" said the two in unison.

The group headed out.

And Colette suddenly doesn't feel well, and kneels to the ground.

"Colette! Are you okay?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm…fine…" said Colette.

"You don't look fine, at all!" said Genis.

"I'm with that, your face is totally white!" said Anika.

"It's all my fault! I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out." Said Genis.

"I don't think that has anything to with it…" said Lloyd.

"Now's not the time for that! Her lips are turning purple…We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately!" said Raine.

"Wait. It's best not to move her." Said Kratos.

"Why?"

"Remember the angel's word's. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here." Answered Kratos.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. Remiel did say it would be for one night." Said Anika.

"I'm…okay…I'll be fine after a little rest…I'm sorry for worrying everyone…" said Colette.

"Stop apologizing all the time, you dork. It's not as if you could help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel." Said Lloyd.

"You're right, I'm sorry…"

Lloyd sighed. "Well, anyway, let's set up camp before it gets dark."

And they did just that. When got done, everyone was sitting around the fire. Nobody felt much like talking, beside the small conversation popping up here and there.

Lloyd went to talk with Anika.

"This is a weird group." Said Anika.

"What do you mean?" asked Lloyd.

"We got you, raised by a dwarf, Colette, the clumsy chosen, Genis, child prodigy, Raine, ruin obsessed teacher, Kratos, stuck-up mercenary…"

"And a elven girl, Anika, without her memory."

"Right. But when you think about, those things have helped us, and will help us again. Crafting tools and opening locks, solving puzzles in the weirdest ways, knowing faults in plans so we can avoid them, pointing us in the right direction when we're lost, keeping a cool head in trouble…"

"So, what's bad on the outside may be something good on the inside."

"You got it."

Lloyd went off. Then Genis came up.

"I need some idea's and help making dinner. You wanna?" he asked.

"Sure."

"So, what should we make?" asked Genis.

That's Anika had her second bit of random info in the last twenty-four hours. She whispered her answer in Genis's ear.

"Okay, got it. I'll get going on the main meal, you start on the sandwiches." Said Genis.

"I'm on it."

She sliced the cheese, buttered the bread, and placed it all over the fire. When she got done, she three grilled cheese sandwiches.(A\N: I love those sandwiches) She cut them in half.

Right on cue, Genis had finished cooking the main coarse.

She started passing out the sandwich halves. Then she 'accidentally' dropped one in the fire.

"Oh, darn… hey, Kratos, Colette, would you two mind not having the side?" she asked.

"No, of course not." Said Colette.

"I am fine." Said Kratos.

"Alright, Genis, pass out the soup!"

Kratos paled. _Soup!?_

Indeed Genis was passing out tomato soup.

Kratos looked at the bowl of red liquid. Next to it was a note. Kratos read it.

_**This is sweet revenge for trying to leave me in Isalia. Anika Leoson.**_

Kratos's mouth fell open. He looked from the note, to his soup, to Anika, and back to the note. This was to well planned to be a guess, or even an educated guess. Then he realized something else. Colette had an excuse for not eating. He, on the other hand, had to eat the stuff.

He looked at Anika again. This time she saw him looking and gave him a look that told him she was up to something, or had done it.

Apparently, she hadn't lost all her memory.


	6. Nickol and Shannyme

**Kupi: Hi everyone, laci!**

**Angelheart:Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo-**

**Kupi: What are you doing, yozo!**

**Me: Being annoying.**

**Kupi: Sigh... Lady Angelheart owns nothing...**

"Are we there yet?" asked Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you don't even know where we are." Said Genis.

"I do too! We are…Anika, where are we?"

Anika signed. "We're at the foot of a mountain range that stretches from one end of the continent to the other. We need to go over the mountain range to get to Izoold."

"Because it is such a long range, we have to go over the mountain to get any where." Said Raine.

"To do that, we must go on the Ossa trail. It is the best way over the mountain, and it is right near Izoold." Explained Kratos.

"Oh, okay." Said Lloyd.

"Stop!"

Anika turned to the direction of the voice. To her surprise, the voice came from a woman, sitting on the cliff. She jumped off and landed gracefully in front of them.

"What?" said Lloyd.

"Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" asked Colette.

"Not that I know of…" said Lloyd.

"Is the chosen of mana with you?" the woman asked.

"Oh, that's me." Said Colette.

"Prepare to die!" she charged at Colette.

And to everyone's complete non-surprise, Colette tripped

But as she was falling, Colette's foot caught on a lever.

A door opened up right under the assassin. She fell right down.

"Uh-Oh…"

"Oh no, what should I do? I did it, again…" said Colette.

"Don't worry about it. If she hadn't fallen in, you might have been killed." Said Raine.

"Leave her alone, she an enemy." Said Kratos.

"But…" started Colette.

"Well, I guess I do feel a bit sorry for her…" said Lloyd.

"I hope she's okay." Said Colette.

"Well, she did try to kill you out in broad day light, and she gave you a three second warning. At least she's an honorable assassin." Said Anika.

"Even assuming her weight to be 45 kilograms, and the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact should have been fatal." Said Genis

"Gravity constant? I don't really get it, but she's alive, right?" asked Lloyd.

"Probably."

"Still, man, she's got some bad luck standing right on top of a trap door and all." Said Lloyd.

"It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path." Said Raine.

"Let us get moving." Said Kratos.

"Shouldn't we try and find out who that woman was?" asked Lloyd.

"She'll catch up to us again. If she fights us here, we will be at a disadvantage, because of the poor footing and isolation." Said Kratos.

Everyone followed.

**Z-skit: Weird Creature.**

**Anika: What was that?**

**Raine: What was what, Anika?**

**Anika: I thought I saw something…**

**Raine: Most likely, you were seeing things.**

**Genis: Wait a minute, did it look like a fox?**

**Anika: Yeah!**

**Lloyd: Some fox, it was almost as big as Noishe!**

**Colette: What a pretty bell it was wearing!**

**Anika: And did you see those tails? Talk about cool.**

**Genis: It had pure gold fur!**

**Raine: Why did you see it and not me? I must investigate this at once!**

**Anika: I think I have a guess.**

They got to the other side of the mountain.

Suddenly, a wall fell down to reveal the assassin.

"W..wait!"

"Wow, she caught up with us." Said Lloyd.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Colette.

"D… don't move!" said the assassin.

"A wise decision." Said Raine.

"What the hell does that mean?" said Anika.

"I meant it would be wise for her not to move." Raine answered.

"Oh."

"I won't be caught off guard this time. Prepare to die!"

Something entered the chaos in a puff of smoke.

"Wait a spilt second, something is wrong here… Who in Sylvarant can do that?" thought Anika. But she had no time to ponder. The assassin and the brown thing were charging at them.

Anika quickly got out of the way of the assassin, only to get hit by the monster!

The assassin went for Genis and Raine. The monster headed for Lloyd, Kratos and Colette. That left Anika as the only as the only one that could attack back.

She decided to go free the melee fighters first.

"Barrage! Uppercut! Sonic thrust!"

The monster stopped attacking the others for a second, but that second was enough.

"Sword Rain!"

"Demon Fang!"

"Pow Hammer!"

The monster went down.

The four went for the Assassin.

She had already taken down Raine, and was going for Genis.

"Side Spike!" Yelled Anika.

She whipped her javelin into the assassin, which didn't do much damage, but threw her right into Lloyd and Kratos's path.

"Demon Fang!"

"Icicle!"

"Fire Ball!"

"Para Ball!"

"Uppercut!"

The fight ended.

"Just you wait, I swear I kill you next time!" said the Assassin. And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Yelled Lloyd. But she was already gone.

"Why are people trying to kill us?" he asked aloud.

"Because of your exsphere, Colette is the Chosen…" said Anika.

"I get the point!" said Lloyd.

"Heh heh."

"There are always those that reject salvation." Said Kratos.

"Maybe she's a desian." Said Genis.

"I doubt it. No one, not even a desian, could do the tricks she did."

"At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we have to know." Said Kratos.

"Let's head to Izoold before someone else tries to kill us." Said Anika.

They could only agree.

* * *

"Is it just me or does it smell like fish?" said Lloyd.

"I don't smell anything." Said Colette.

"You don't smell that… and we're right next to a guy whose selling not-so-fresh fish, and I'm plugging my nose and it so strong it still feels like it's in face?" said Anika, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh… Oh, now I smell it! And it smells bad!" said Colette.

"I guess I'll go with that."

"Excuse me."

They looked, and saw a girl about seven.

"Are you travelers?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Anika.

"If you want to get across the water, you'll have to wait. None of the boats are moving." She said.

"Why?" asked Lloyd.

"There are monsters out there. I just barely got a ride myself."

"Who did ride with?" asked Genis.

"This pirate guy named Alfred. He came in last night and left this morning for hometown, Luin."

"Darn." Said Anika.

"Maybe Lyla can help you. She lives right there, in that house." She pointed at a house.

"Thanks for the help." Said Anika.

"Your welcome. I'm Shannyme! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"I'm Anika. That's Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, and Kratos."

"Cool names. Well, I got to go! Bye!" she ran off.

"Sweet kid." Said Anika.

"She was helpful, anyway." Said Raine.

"Let's checkout this Lyla person." Said Lloyd.

They went into the house. A young woman was mumbling to herself.

"How can quell this feelings I have… Alfred…"

Anika, Lloyd, and Genis looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"If you're looking for Alfred, we heard we went back to his hometown." Said Raine.

"Is that true?" said the woman, whirling on them.

"Uh, yes. At least that's what we heard…" said Genis.

"Now's my chance!" she said, and went out the door.

"Let's follow her."

They went to the docks. Where they met someone very familiar.

To Anika, anyway.

"Hey, weren't you that merchant from Triet?"

"And aren't you the girl who hit me?" he said

"Because you had over priced stuff!" Anika shot back.

"I wasn't blaming you."

"No?"

"It is true I had over priced stuff. And you pointed that out. Thank you."

"Welcome."

"What's going on?" asked Lloyd.

"Remember when I went shopping in Triet?"

"No."

"You were asleep at the time." Said Raine.

"Well, this guy was selling a javelin at 4,000 gald. So I hit him."

"Ah."

"Right now, I'm working as a fishermen. But no one is fishing because of the monsters." He said.

"That reminds me, do you know a woman named Lyla?" asked Genis.

"Yeah, she went over to talk to Max, the son of the head fisherman." He said.

"Thank you." Said Raine.

"I think I'll come with you. I signed up for the Palmacosta army, and should be getting there." He said.

"Okay."

"There's Lyla now."

They looked to see a woman and a man arguing.

"What do mean you're going to refuse my request!? He's returned to Luin, you idiot!" yelled the woman, Lyla.

"It's not like that! There are huge monsters at sea! It's too dangerous for you if I take you! I care about you too much to take you there, that's all." Said the man.

"And that's Max." Informed the boy.

"Then you deliver it!" said Lyla.

"No way! Why should I be the go-betweener for my rival in love!?" said Max.

"Oh my god, did he just say that out loud?" asked Anika.

The boy snickered.

"Oh, stop whining! Fine!" Then she spotted Lloyd's group. "You there, excuse me."

"Wow, she has manners." Whispered Anika.

Mass giggling insured.

"Us?" Colette asked. She was the only one who had not gotten the joke.

"Do you see anyone else? I want you to deliver this letter to Alfred in Luin."

"We can't deliver the letter if we can't cross the ocean." Said Anika.

"I'll have Max take you in his boat." Said Lyla.

"You're not serious!" said Max.

"I think she is." Said Anika.

"It's fine by me." Said Lloyd.

"I concur." Said Kratos.

"Who says 'concur' anymore?" asked Anika to the younger crowd.

"I have no idea." Said Lloyd.

"The only person I have heard say 'concur' was my great grandfather on his death bed." Said the fisher boy.

"Concur. A word that went out of style in the Kharlon war…" said Genis.

"I once read that in dictionary!" said Colette.

While Kratos heard the entire conversation, all Raine got was a bunch of laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'll go… Dammit…" said Max.

"You should have said that from the start." Said Lyla.

"Make sure it get to him." Said Lyla, giving Lloyd a letter. Then Lyla pushed through the group.

"She's really pushy." Said Lloyd.

"Talk to me when you're ready to leave." Said Max.

"Hey Max?" said the boy.

"Yes- Nickol Curtis! What are you doing here?" said Max.

"I need to head for Palmacosta, remember? I thought I'd take a ride with these guys." said the boy, apparently named Nickol.

"And girls." Said Anika.

"Whatever."

"You did say that…well, you'd better tell my superior." Said Max.

"I'll do that." Said Nickol, he started to walk off.

"I'll come with you. You might need a witness to help you come with us." Said Anika.

"It's Okay by me. Thanks for the help."

"We'll restock while you to do what you need to." Said Raine.

"Hey, Genis, Colette, you wanna play at the beach while we wait for them?" said Lloyd.

"Sure!" said Colette.

"Okay." Said Genis. The three walked off.

"Shall we go to this 'superior' then?" said Anika.

"Of course." Said Nickol.

They walked off. Kratos watched the two for a second. Her white-blond hair was tied in its usual braid, falling to mid-back. She wore a low cut, tight, pastel pink, tee shirt which showed off her stomach, and a hot pink mini skirt, both with a gold, wind like design on the edges and a smaller version of the pattern on the seams. On her arms were red glovelets(A/N: Those things that are like armwarmers, but with that small bit of cloth on the hand.) To finish the look, was a pair of tan boots. She also had a belt on her waist with her javelin sheath attached. The hot part was, the belt was tied around her slender waist, but her skirt was at her hips.

Nickol had jet-black hair tied into a small ponytail. He wore brown, baggy, pants, a tan vest, combat boots, and metal gauntlets. He wore no shirt, so he showed off his masculine body. On his right arm was a sweat band, too dirty to tell what the original color was. He too, wore a belt, which served its first purpose: keeping pants up. But it also held the purposed of holding something in a holder(A/N: That was a very stupid sentence.) From the shape of the holder and the thing sticking out of it, one could easily say it was a gun.

"So, who is this 'superior'?" asked Anika.

"Max's father. Remember that Max is the son of the head fisherman?" said Nickol.

"Oh, I got it." Said Anika.

Nickol looked over her shoulder. "What cha doing?"

"Drawing that girl we meet. That half-elf with the blond hair."

"Shannyme?"

"That's the one."

The two got to a house.

"Nickol, what are you doing?" asked the man in the house.

"I'm taking off for Palmacosta, like I said I would." Said Nickol.

"And just how do plan to do that?" said the man.

"Lyla convinced Max to take a group of travelers to Palmacosta. I thought I'd hitch a ride."

"You need a witness to prove it."

"That I have. This girl is part of the group. She will be my witness."

"And what's her name?"

"I'm Anika."

"Well, Anika, what are the names of everyone in the group?" said the man.

"Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, and Kratos."

"And why must you get a ride to Palmacosta?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" said Anika.

"Try me."

"We are on a journey to regenerate the world. Colette is the chosen of Mana." Said Anika.

"Hmmm, I did that the chosen's group was headed this way… Okay, you may all go." Said the man.

"Okay." Said Nickol.

"Thank you." Said Anika.

They went out again, where they reunited with the rest of the gang, and they headed to Max.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**Me: Did you like? You'll definitly be seeing more Shannyme and Nickol later.**

**Kupi: Please Review, Yamu!**

**Me:Bye. Bye. Bye. Bye-**

**Kupi: Will you cut it out, sevu!**

**Me: Oh, fine.**


	7. Welcome to Palmacosta!

**Hi guys! Sorry about not updating for a while. I've been grounded. Well, enough about that. On With The Story!**

On the boat, Anika and Nickol were talking.

"So, you're on the journey of regeneration?" asked Nickol.

"Yep. Colette, Kratos, and Raine were the ones that were supposed to be on this journey originally, but then, Lloyd, Genis, and I got banished from Isalia. None of us has any family, so we went after the others. We're close enough to be family, anyway." Said Anika.

"Really? So, do you have any other reasons for being on this journey?"

"Well, actually…"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, believe it or not, I lost my memory!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. I came to Isalia a few weeks ago. Then, the oracle came, and we met Kratos. I feel weird around Kratos."

"Why?"

"I don't know… It's that, my heart tells me he's a good person, but my mind says not to trust him, and I feel like I should know him, but don't… Argh! This is confusing!"

"Very interesting…"

"It's kinda the same with you. I feel I should know you, and nothing comes up. But my heart and my mind both say you're okay. That you won't hurt me and I can open up to you. Like I'm doing now."

Nickol smiled. It wasn't a mean smile, or a fun smile. It was a smile that told you everything was going to be all right.

"You have any special hobbies?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm a pretty good artist."

"Can you show me a drawing or something?"

"Yeah. Take a look." She said, handing him her book.

They look through the pictures. Talking, laughing, and having a good time.

"See? That's the mayor. He wears a wig." Said Anika.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I fished his wig off his head on the day we left."

"You're kidding!" the two started laughing.

"You said that you guys are like a family. Could you explain a little better?" asked Nickol.

"Well, Kratos is like the dad, Raine is like the mom, and Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and I are like the sisters and brothers."

"I see."

"Land ho!" yelled Lloyd.

"Oh, good grief…" Anika rolled her eyes as she said that.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to study!" shouted Genis from below deck.

"You should be studying too, Lloyd!" yelled Raine.

"Since he's an idiot." Said Kratos.

"Hey!"

"I suddenly see what you mean." Said Nickol.

"Believe or not, this is one of less chaotic times." Said Anika.

"Truly? What was one of the more chaotic times?"

"A couple of days ago, Raine was cooking. Kratos tried it. He downed half our water and then cast first aid on himself! Lloyd dumped his, right on the fire! Genis spent half the night spiting to get rid of the taste. Even Colette looked scared."

"That is chaotic."

Lloyd got off his post on the mast. "Hey guys, we're almost to Palmacosta!"

"Alright! Finally! My legs are sore." Complained Anika.

"Mine, too. This boat is too small to get comfy in." said Nickol.

"Well, sor-ry if my boat is to SMALL for you!" said Max.

"When will we dock?" asked Colette.

"Should be in fifteen minutes or so." Said Max.

"Greatness." Said Anika.

And after fifteen minutes, the gang arrived in Palmacosta.

"Thanks for the ride, Max!" said Lloyd.

"My pleasure. You guys were a fun bunch to have around. Well, see you later!"

"Bye!"

The group headed to various shops in the market. Lloyd and Colette went to the gift shops, Raine and Genis went the food store, Kratos and Nickol went to go get supplies, which left Anika going for weapons.

"Hello, young lady. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for better weapons for me and my friends."

"And what, may I ask, are the weapons that everyone uses?"

"Let's see… Lloyd is a twin swordsman, so he fights with two blades. Colette needs two chakrams, Genis uses a kemdema, Raine fights with a rod, Kratos uses swords and daggers, and I fight with a javelin."

"Let's see… ah ha! Here's just the thing. I have two rapiers for the twin swordsman, that specialize in thrust attacks. This Gem Rod, despite having a cheap gem on top, is very good at healing and light magic. This is a sword made from three and a half feet of solid steel."

"Any javelins?" asked Anika.

"Yes indeed. We just got a new one, a iron one."

"Cool. How much?"

"For the Rapier, Gem Rod, Steel Sword, and Iron Javelin, about 3,000 gald."

"Taken." She tossed the money on the table, toke the weapons, and went to find her group.

She found Genis and Raine arguing about Raine's cooking.

"I am NOT a bad cook!" said Raine.

"No, you're not. You're a terrible cook." Said Genis.

SMACK!

"Uh, excuse me, I'm done with my shopping." Said Anika.

"Oh, good. What did you get?" asked Raine.

"For you, a Gem Rod. They didn't have any thing for Genis."

"Oh well. Where are the others?" asked Genis.

"I'm looking for them." Said Anika.

"We are back with supplies." Said Kratos.

"Right on cue." Said Anika.

"Mister emotionless mercenary over there said 'We should not overuse our resources.' " said Nickol.

"What are you? Not breathing?" asked Anika.

"Nice one, Anika!" said Lloyd, who had just gotten there. He high-fived the young elf.

"Is everyone done with their shopping?" asked Kratos, eager to change the subject.

"Pretty much."

They headed to town. And one of the gang just happened to not be watching where she was going…

"Whoops!" Crash!

"There she goes again…" sighed Genis.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Nickol.

"Yes, it does…" groaned Anika.

"The Palma potion we just bought!" yelled the girl that Colette ran into.

"Hey lady, that was a very valuable potion! How are you make up for this?" said a guy.

"I'll buy a replacement potion right away." Said Colette, like she had done this a hundred times. Then it occurred to Anika that she probably had this a hundred times.

"Replacement!? Do you think that's enough to please my anger!?" yelled the guy.

"Okay, Now you just sound like an idiot." Said Lloyd.

"Look who's talking." Anika whispered to Genis.

"What- Did- You- Say!? Do you know who we are!?" demanded the guy.

"And I should care… because why?" said Anika.

"Why you little…"

"Stop. We should leave as soon as we can. I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble." Said an older lady.

"I agree. Let's have them replace the potion as soon as possible." Said the girl.

"Oh fine. You jerks got off easy this time. Hurry up and replace that potion." Said the guy.

The group went off. The first shop was out, so…

"Oh please! There is no way anyone would sell those at that price!!" yelled the girl in the yellow dress.

"You should be grateful we're even spending money in a shack like this!" said one Desian.

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy desians! I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you!" the girl shot back.

"Well… this is the only item shop in town, so…" whispered Anika.

"If she stands up to desians, like she's doing now, they're screwed." Whispered Nickol back to her.

"Good for her." Whispered Anika.

"Chocolat! Stop!" said the older woman.

"But mom, these are the same monsters that toke grandma away!" protested Chocolat.

Anika smiled. That explained why she was being so rebellious. When Lloyd learned the truth about his mother, he was gone in ten hours. They all would have been gone, regardless of getting banished.

"You have some nerve talking to us like that, little girl! Keep it up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city!" said desian #1.

"Just try it. As long as Governor-general Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!"

"Why you little!" Anika knew he attacking in denial, rather than anger.

"Stop. We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission from lord Magnius to go any further." Said Desian #2.

"Humph."

"Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours." The desians walked out.

Chocolat didn't seem the least bit phased. "Well then, I'm off to work now, Mom!"

"Take care." Chocolat left.

The woman saw them. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure you were startled. Please, relax, and take a look around."

"Hey, is this Palma Potion?" Anika asked the woman.

"Yes, it is."

"How much?"

"1,000 gald."

"That's kinda a lot for us right now…"

"The restaurant in the academy has a opening for a waitress."

"Thanks, uh…"

"I'm Cocoa."

"Okay, Cocoa."

The group headed to the school.

"Say Genis, weren't you supposed to go to school here?" said Lloyd.

"Well, I was given a recommendation…" said Genis.

Some passing students heard this. "What? A kid this small recommended for this school? Impossible."

"It toke me six tries to pass the entrance exams."

"Don't make fun of Genis. He can even say his times tables!" said Lloyd.

"What kind of low example is that?" said Genis.

"It's a high example for Lloyd…" sighed Raine.

"They say birds of a feather flock together, so this brat must be at the same level!" said the student with glasses.

"What!?" The guy must have struck a nerve.

"Hey! Genis is must smarter than you!" protested Lloyd.

"Than how about we have a contest?" said the student with glasses.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. I'm looking forward to someone kicking your butt." Said Anika.

"I'll go prepare the questions." Said the student with brown hair. They left.

"I haven't been studying that much…" said Genis.

"We should do some extra studying." Said Raine.

"We should barrow an empty classroom." Said Kratos.

In the classroom, Genis, Raine, and Kratos were studying. Everyone one else was passing notes.

_Hey Lloyd, what's 6 times 9? –Anika_

_That's a hard one… -Lloyd_

_The answer is 54. –Colette_

_Yeah, that's it. –Lloyd_

_What's the brightest star in the sky? –Nickol_

_Now that's a hard one. –Anika_

_Sirius, the dog star. It appears in the sky in the spring. –Lloyd_

Anika cocked her eyebrow at Lloyd. Nickol gave him a weird look as he read the message.

_How did you know that?_ _–Anika_

_Astronomy is my strong point in school. –Lloyd_

_You have a strong point? –Nickol_

_Hey! –Lloyd_

"Time's up."

They filed into the testing room. After the test...

"I have the results. Lloyd Irving: 25."

"Whoa! 25!" said Lloyd.

"That's a new record!" said Colette.

Everyone else just sweatdrpped.

"Colette Brunal: 180."

"Wait, It's not out of 100?" asked Lloyd.

"It's out of 400."

Colette was the one person who didn't look embarrassed.

"Anika Leoson: 250. Nickol Curtis: 325. Kratos Aurion: 380. Raine Sage: 400."

"Perfection from the professor, as always." said Lloyd.

"And now, the scores of Genis Sage and Mighty Washington. Mighty Washington: 398. Genis Sage:

400."

"Alright! I won!" yelled Genis.

"Great job, Genis!" said Anika.

"Wow, that was good. I can see how you got that recommendation. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." said Mighty.

"Yes, he is very intelligent." said Raine.

"Young man, would you like to stay at the academy?"

"Wow, Genis... You should stay... I mean..." stuttered Lloyd.

Genis shook his head. "No. I wanna keep traveling with my friends. I'll come back after our journey is over."

"Then let me give this certificate. You may come back here anytime."

**Genis received the title "Honor Roll". **

* * *

**And That's a rap! Please review. **


End file.
